1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pet grooming tool, more particularly to a pet grooming tool which can be used to cut hair mats of pets when grooming.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of pet grooming tools, such as grooming brushes, combs, clippers, etc, are commercially available for grooming pets and removing tangled and matted hair.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional pet grooming tool as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,067 B2 is shown to include a handle portion 1 and a pet engageable portion 2. A plurality of teeth 201 are formed in a row along the bottom of the pet engageable portion 2, and an acute edge 202 is formed between two adjacent ones of the teeth 201. Such pet grooming tool can only be utilized for grooming a short-hair pet due to the dense arrangement of the short teeth 201, and can not access the undercoat of a pet.
Referring to FIG. 3, another conventional pet grooming tool includes a longitudinal handle 3 and a pet engageable assembly 4 which has a plurality of flat tines 402 sleeved on amounting shaft 401 to be secured between two lug ends of the handle 3. A spacer 403 is interposed between every two adjacent ones of the flat tines 402. Such pet grooming tool can only be utilized to brush or comb a pet and cannot deal with tangled and matted hair of the pet. Hence, a cutting tool is additionally needed when grooming a pet. It is quite difficult for a user to perform a grooming operation with one hand holding two separate tools and the other hand holding and comforting the pet.
Referring to FIG. 4, still another conventional pet grooming tool is in the form of a cutter which has a cutting blade 6 mounted on a comb body 5. Each of cutting edges 601 is exposed between teeth 501 of the comb body 5. Such pet grooming tool can only be utilized to cut the ends of hair, and may cause over-cutting.